The Descendants: Revenge
by StoriesFxrYou
Summary: Mal, Evie, Carlos, & Jay had to defeat Maleficent then four of the descendants of evil villains. And now they have to defeat their parents plus Ursula. Secrets will be shared and some will be finally told. Will they succeed or will they finally loose? This is the third story in The Descendants Series.
1. Chapter 1

As The Villains on the Isle were coming up with a plan to come over to Auradon things in Auradon were becoming everything the four ex-villains always wanted. King Beast and Queen Belle had thrown a ball in honor of the four ex-villains for saving the day not once but twice. A lot of people were supportive of Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay but there was still some who weren't so willing. And ever since Mal found out it was Audry who stabbed her. No one could find Audry. There was something off about her and everyone knew that. Everything had been going good with Mal and Ben. But Ben had other plans for their relationship. That's where the story starts.

"If I could have your attention please." Ben said while the microphone in his hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to what the newly King of Auradon had to say. "First I want to thank everyone who came tonight to honor the new heroes of Auradon." Everyone clapped. "And secondly where is Mal?" Suddenly a spotlight shinned on Mal as everyone moved out of her way so she could be just a few feet away from Ben.

"Mal." He took a deep breath as he walked off the stage and down to his girlfriend. "When I first met you I instantly had a connection with you. I saw the good in you before you even saw it for yourself. And before you came to Auradon I used to have dreams of a girl with purple hair. Come to find out I was falling for Mal the daughter of Maleficent. I know we have been through a lot these past months. But-" The King stopped and got down on one knee and pulled out a box. He opened the box to show an engagement ring. The stone was a huge diamond with a gold band. When Mal saw it she started to tear up. It was a surprise to her. "Mal I love you and I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me so happy. So will you make me the luckiest guy alive and marry me?" Ben just poured his heart out to Mal. Mal stood there thinking for a second before answering.

"Yes!" Mal said just as she said it when Ben asked her to the coronation. Ben slipped the ring on Mals finger and for the first time Mal kissed Ben on the lips. Everyone started clapping. Even King Beast was tearing up a little.

 _ **Ben**_

Mal just made me the most happiest person ever.

"I love you Mal." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." That was the first time I heard Mal ever say that. "You make me really happy too Ben. When you first told me you loved me I wasn't sure if I was even capable of love. I didn't even know what love was until I met you. I'm glad I did." I then pulled Mal from my chest and I looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going any where any time soon." She smiled as I moved her purple hair out of her face.

 _ **Back On The Isle**_

Audry had watched the whole thing on the TV that the villains had.

"How can he even be with her." Audry said. "Makes me sick."

"I know, Mal can get a prince but Evie can't." The Evil Queen was mad.

"But don't you want to get revenge on her?"

"Yes but she can still get a prince."

"I called in someone who will help us." Cruella De Vil said as she walked into the room.

"Who did you call?" Jafar said as he polished metals for his shop.

"Welcome Ursula to operation get revenge." Just then you could hear a voice laughing evilly. Just then tentacles came in the door following a purple monster with white hair.

"It's our time to rise villains."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[I have big plans for this story so I hope that you guys will like it! Please review to tell me what you think.]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mal**_

Everything had been going so good. Ben proposed, I've turned from a villain to a hero, and everyone was finally accepting us. I have a feeling that the only reason people are accepting us is because I'll be Queen in a few months. We chose to have our wedding in the spring, right now it's winter here in Auradon.

"Good morning." Ben said before kissing me on my forehead. I looked up at him.

"Do we have to get up?" That was the first time in years where I got good sleep. We didn't do anything last night but I was too tired to walk back to the dorms. And according to Ben I fell asleep so he carried me up here.

"First of all we have school and you know if we don't go they will send people for me."

"Ugh. Fine." I got up. Both Ben and I were wearing what we wore yesterday.

"Oh you don't have to go to your dorm for clothes."

"Why is that?" I looked puzzled.

"Because Evie made you an outfit for this day." He pointed over to the clothes.

"So did everyone know about that proposal?"

"No just Evie and I did." Ben started to make his bed.

"Okay well I'm going to go change."

"Just be careful and don't fall the tile can get slippery."

"I'm sure you'll catch me before I fall." I laughed. I shut the door and unzipped the black thing to reveal a purple dress with blue in it and black flats. The dress had white lace that was made to look like flowers. I put it on and looked into the mirror. I had bed head. I quickly brushed it and twisted a part of it back and I clipped it. I then walked out to where Ben was.

 _ **Ben**_

When Mal walked out of the bathroom I was speechless. She looked so beautiful. Mal started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your outfit." Mal was referring to my purple and blue suit.

"I told you I planned this day."

"Come on we're going to be late." Mal wrapped her arms around mine and we took off to school.

 _ **Evie**_

I couldn't wait to see how Mal and Ben looked. I designed both of their outfits and can I say purple looks good on Ben. When I was about to go to class I saw a limo pull up. It was them. Both of them got out of the car and they looked amazing. When Ben told me he wanted me to design an outfit for each of them for after he proposed. I asked why. His response was because he wanted everything perfect for Mal.

"Hey Evie." Mal said.

"Oh my gosh!" I gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the outfits." Ben said.

"I better be the one to make your outfits for the wedding." They both laughed.

"Of course your my sister." Mal put a hand on my shoulder.

"We better get to class." Ben said and he was right the bell just rang which meant we had five minutes before we were late.

 ** _Mal_**

The school day seemed to never end. Everyone kept saying congratulations and I'm so happy for you two. It got old real fast. I was so glad when the final bell rang. Me and Ben were meeting up with Carlos, Evie, and Jay.

"Hey Mal." Evie said as I was sitting down. "Hey Ben." Evie was into some book she had.

"Hey." Ben and I both said. For the first time ever I was so glad to do homework. Just when I picked up my book Carlos ran over to us.

"Have you guys seen Jay?"

"No I've seen everyone today except him." I said.

"He wasn't even at Tourney practice." Ben added.

"Where do you think he is?" Evie put down her book.

"Prince Ben, Princess Mal, and the newly heroes of Auradon are being summoned to the castle." A guard told us. They had castle guards all over Auradon.

"This can't be good." I mumbled.

 _ **Carlos**_

When we reached the castle Belle and Beast were waiting for us.

"It has come to our attention that you must see this." Belle said as she clicked a remote. Just then it was another video and my stomach dropped. We could see Jay and shadows of people.

"If you ever want to see your friend again you will do exactly as we tell you." We all knew that voice. It was the voice of Ursula. Then they all started to laugh. Belle then clicked the remote again.

"Wait is that our parents?" I said.

"I'm afraid so Carlos." Beast said.

"So they have Jay." Evie said.

"And Ursula is helping your parents." Mal added.

"What do we do?" Ben asked.

"Evil never rests." I heard Mal mumble.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _[I had kind of a writers block so here is the next chapter. I know it's not that good but it's what I could think of. I'm only uploading one chapter s day so if you would like to give me suggestion feel free to do so.]_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mal**_

"Ben I'm scared." I squeeze his hand tightly.

"What's there to be afraid of?" He stopped walking and looked into my eyes.

"We're talking about the original villains here."

"Mal good always wins." He kissed me on my forehead and kept walking. I didn't let go of his hand. I was always brave and a leader but we are talking about The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Ursula.

"So what is our plan." Carlos said before sitting down in one of the spinning chairs.

"Well first how did they get off the Isle?" Evie said as she sat next to Carlos.

"I don't know, the barrier hasn't been broken." Just then a carrier came in with a letter. Ben quickly opened it. "I stand corrected, apparently there is a traitor among us and they took down the barrier as Maleficents staff has been missing."

"It's Audry." I said. We already knew.

"Audry did this?" Beast grew angry.

"Adam we knew who she was." Belle said to her husband.

"Wait isn't Audry daughter of Sleeping Beauty?" Evie asked.

"Actually she's not." Belle said.

"She's the daughter of Mother Gothel." Beast added.

"So you let a villain kid come over from the Isle way before my proclamation?" Ben said.

"No actually Aurora found a baby and we figured out how was her parents but Aurora wanted to keep her since she couldn't have a child." Belle said.

"But she wanted her identity keep hidden." Beast added.

"That explains why she's so evil." I mumbled.

"What was that Mal?" Evie asked.

"Nothing." Just then lighting struck cutting the power. Ben quickly grabbed my hand.

"Someone's here." Carlos said. Just then the lights came back on. There was a letter in front of me. I grabbed it and opened it. I read the letter aloud.

"Dear Traitors, we want fairy godmothers wand or we kill Jay. You have until midnight on the third full moon. From Ursula and the gang." Everyone just looked at me. We all knew I knew where the wand was. It was hidden in my mind but with a magic spell we could get its location.

"I need to see Fairy Godmother, she will undo the spell on my brain."

"Mal it's too dangerous." Belle said.

"We hid the location in your mind so no one would find it ever again." Beast added.

"I can't let Jay die because of me." I stood up. "If you won't help me then I'll help myself." I started to walk out of the door.

"Mal?" I turned around.

"Be careful." Ben said.

 _ **Ben**_

While Mal went to look for Fairy Godmother the rest of us needed a plan.

"How do we defeat the original villains?" Carlos said.

"With Magic." Evie responded.

"Mal and Fairy Godmother only knows magic." I said to them.

"This is going to be harder than it looks." My mother said.

"We're doomed." Carlos put his head down.

 _ **Mal**_

"Fairy Godmother?" I knocked on her office.

"Come in!" I heard a voice say. I opened the door to see that the Headmistress was reading a book.

"I need a favor." I said before sitting down. She looked up from her book realizing who was sitting before her.

"Mal what kind of favor?" She didn't know what was going on because if she did she would of known what I was getting to say next.

"I need you to undo the spell that you put on my brain." She dropped her book.

"What? Why?" She looked at me puzzled. I quickly explained the whole villain thing to her.

"Mal I can't undo the spell for you."

"But I have a plan I just need the wand."

"Your not listening." She took a deep breath. "I can't undo the spell by myself it's impossible."

"I can help you."

"I don't know it's kind of risky."

"Please Fairy Godmother, Jays part of my family." She just sat there thinking.

"Okay but this is your grave." I knew the risk. If Ursula and the rest of them got the wand then they will kill us and take over the world.

"Come lay down over here." She pointed to the couch. I did as she told me. "Relax and only think of the wand." I sat there clearing my mind of everything except the wand.

"Repeat after me." I had to only think of the wand and repeat what she said. I didn't know if I could do it. "Find the memory of the location of the wand." I repeated that. "Using both mine and Mals powers." I related but saying mine and Fairy Godmothers powers. "Let the memory be clear."

"Let the memory be clear." Just as I finished those words all the memories of the wand I had came back in an instant. I knew exactly where it was.

"I got it!" I sat up.

"Good luck Mal." Fairy Godmother said before Ieft her office.

 _ **Carlos**_

"Do you think Mals having better luck than us?" I said before looking over to Ben and his parents.

"You know I thought I would be preparing for my wedding not another battle." Ben said avoiding the question.

"Evil never rests." Evie said as she filed her nails. We had no plan and Mal forget her cellphone. We were screwed.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _[More secrets are to come. The battle scene will take 2-3 chapters just to let you guys know. The battle will start on chapter 7 or 8. Chapter 10 will be the epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think.]_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mal**_

I was sorting through my new memories. The wand location was somewhere near water. The water was clear and pure. There was only one place in Auradon with that kind of water The Enchanted Lake. The same place where Ben took me on our first date. Of course Belle and Beast would have the wand put there. But it was in a cave near the lake.

 _ **On The Isle**_

"When are we going to attack?" Audry said as she filed her nails. She had grown bored because there was nothing to do on the Isle.

"They still have one more day before we kill this one." Ursula said as she moved her hand up Jays cheeks. He was tied up in a wooden chair.

"I'd rather die than you take over the world." Ursula then smacked him.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Good always wins you can't deny it!"

"Oh you a suck a child." Ursula walked away from Jay. "We don't live in fairy tale land anymore. And soon I'll finish what Maleficent started and then only Villains will get happy endings!"

 _ **Carlos**_

"So what if Mal does that spell she did when we went up against Maleficent?" I said.

"Carlos your a genius!" Evie said.

"She can but it will only work on one of them." Beast said.

"Well then one down three to go." Ben responded.

"We're running out of time." Evie pulled out her mirror. "Magic mirror how to kill a villain." Evie looked down at her mirror then she tossed it behind her.

"What did it say?" Belle asked.

"It doesn't know anything about that."

"We need to find Mal." Ben stepped in.

"How? She left her phone right there." I pointed to it.

"Fairy Godmother!" Ben took off.

"Honey where are you going?" Belle said.

"Keep trying to figure out a plan I'll be back." And with that he was gone.

 _ **Ben**_

I rushed over to the headmistress office.

"Fairy Godmother did Mal come here?" I rushed inside to see her sitting there.

"You just missed her about thirty minutes ago."

"Do you know where she was going?"

"I'm sorry Ben she just took off without a word."

"Okay thanks anyway."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _[I know it was a little short but I'm trying to make it stretch to ten chapters.]_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mal**_

I finally reached the enchanted lake. I realized the wand was in a lake cave but I can't swim. But I knew this was my only shot to save Jay.

"Don't let me die." I looked up then jumped into the water. I quickly moved as fast as I could. I couldn't swim so I kept holding my breath. I knew I couldn't do that for very long. I started to lose oxygen and consciousness.

 _ **Ben**_

I didn't know where else to go. I checked the school and the castle. So I decided to try to call Mal again.

It went to voice mail.

"Mal it's Ben again, can you please call me its important." I hung up the phone.

"Where could she be?"

 _ **Mal**_

I felt myself come back to see a blurry figure in front of me.

"Mal?" Said a voice.

"Who is it?"

"Mal it's your father." Suddenly my vision came back.

"Who are you?"

"My name is-" Suddenly he became silent.

"What?"

"Mal you were almost dead I saved you."

"What? Your dead?" I sat up.

"Good bye Mal." Just then I gasped for air and I was soaking. I had no idea what just happened.

"Dad?" I said looking around. He was gone but ahead of me was something sparklely.

"The wand." I ran up and grabbed it. I knew that Jay would be fine but I only had a couple of hours before they came.

 _ **Carlos**_

Ben parents, Evie, and I were still no where close to a plan. We only had two ways to get rid of the four villains. We still needed two more ways.

"So we've been thinking about a plan for three days and nothing." I said.

"Carlos your not helping." Evie said. Suddenly the door blasted open.

 _ **Mal**_

I ran back as fast as I could. I busted into the door with the wand in my hand. Everyone looked my way.

"I found it!" I raised it in the air.

"Mal your back!" Evie said.

"Mal where's Ben?" Belle asked. I quickly checked my phone. Thirty missed calls. I dialed his number and it rang. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Ben come back to the castle hurry." I said before I hung up. Just then a sound of thunder was heard. They were already here.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[I**_ _ **don't know if I'll be able to get chapters up every single day but I'll try.]**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_No Ones Point Of View_**

Another flash of lightning occurred but this time it flashed inside. When the lighting flashed stop there was five people standing across from Mal, her friends, and Ben parents. The battle had begun and Ben wasn't even there yet.

"I see you have the wand." Ursula said as she saw Mal had it in her right hand.

"And I see you have Jay." Mal was referring to the person with the bag over his head. When Ursula looked over she quickly used one of her tentacles to rip the bag off. They had beaten Jay.

"Now be a good girl and hand me the wand." Just then one of Ursulas tentacles slivered up and grabbed the wand from Mals hand. "This is the real wand." Ursula watched he wand glistened in the light.

"Give us Jay back!" Evil yelled. Everyone was standing behind Mal even Bens parents. They all were afraid.

"Mal you know I've met your father before. I knew him very well." Ursula just ignored everyone. She was only interested in Mal. When Ursula said those words Mal swallowed she knew that couldn't be good.

"What do you know about my father?" Mal took a small step forward. She didn't know anything about him except that he saved her from drowning in the lake.

"Well this was before your mothers crime reached the other kingdoms. Your father and mother were having an affair. When she got pregnant with you I had to step in." Mal took a deep breath as Ursula was sharing who her father was.

"I said we could kill the baby but Maleficent always wanted a child to take on her legacy. So I went and killed your father. He was a king Mal, that makes you royalty." Ursula laughed evilly.

"What do you mean you kill him?" Mal voice started to break.

"I killed him just like this." Ursula pulled out a knife and stabbed Jay in the heart with it. It killed him instantly.

"No!" Mal yelled as tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Evie dropped to the floor in tears as Carlos had no emotion in his face. His best friend was dead. Even Belle was crying into Beasts chest.

"Now for you to go where your parents are Mal." Ursula started to wrap a tentacle around Mals neck. Mal tried to fight it but she was to shocked on what happened to Jay. Just then the door busted open. Everyone looked over.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_No Ones Point Of View_**

Ursulas tentacle came back to her from Mals neck. Ben had ran inside and up to Mal. He didn't know but he just saved her life. He put his hand in hers as he looked around to find Jays body on the floor and everyone else crying.

"You are a monster!" Mal was getting angry. "All you do is give people pain because your the one whos hurting. You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Mals eyes glowed green as a burst of wind came out of her body like before. Just then Jafar became dust.

"I underestimated you. Your are like your mother." Ursula was impressed but not that impressed.

"I am not my mother I'm better than her!" Mal was still yelling at Ursula.

"For hero you really do act like a villain." Ursula was trying to test her. Mal then raised her hand and knocked the Evil Queen out with a spell.

"I see that you know magic like your mother. Why don't you just accept her destiny."

"We write our own destinies. I don't need you to tell me who I am or who I'm meant to be!" Mal was in tears. Not just over Jay but over her father and all the pain everyone has caused her or her friends. Mal was a leader and a hero. Neither of them give up.

"Mal you are so wrong about that. I can't wait till later in your life."

"What are you talking about?" Mal stepped forward confused.

"I said too much." Ursula become mute. Mal then turned to Ben and kissed him. That created a wind like before. She remembered true loves kiss can conquer anything. That kiss made Cruella De Vil drop dead instantly.

"True loves kiss. Interesting." Ursula quickly used her tentacles to grab Ben and pull in over to her. "If I go so does he." For the first time in her life she was scared. But Mal always had a back up plan.

"Well you see there is something I would like to say to you." Mal put her right hand behind her back. She castes a spell in her head for the first time. The knife in Jays chest transferred to Mals right hand. It was still wet with blood but Mal knew what she had to do.

"What's that?" Ursula said as Mal wanted to say something to her.

"Say hi to my dad for me." Mal pulled out her hand as Ben ducked and Mal stabbed the knife right into Ursulas heart. Killing her instantly. She did it the exact way Ursula had killed her father and Jay. Mal just left the knife in Ursula when she fell. Ben quickly hugged his parents as Mal went over and hugged Evie and Carlos. They had all lost something that day. For Evie, Mal, and Carlos they lost a friend and a part of them self. For Bens parents they had lost a fellow hero and a person in their Kingdom. And for Ben he lost a Tourney buddy and a part of himself. These past months have been the best time of his life and the worst. He was going to get married to Mal but with everyone good thing came ten bad things. Ben had lost some of his soul, he was hoping to not lose anything else.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

[In the next 3 chapters I will to an epilogue. This will be the last story in the Descendants Series. After this story is done you guys can chose for me to make a whole separate story or I could make a spin off and have their children go through high school. You guys decide.]


	8. Chapter 8

**_Epilogue_**

 _As the evil reign came to an end everything was finally at rest. Jay was gone but with everyone lose there is something greater. That's were this epilogue starts at._

 _"We are gathered here today to witness the beginning of a new statue. The beginning of something new and improved." Ben said as he handed the mic to Evie._

 _"Jay was like an older brother to me. He used to tease me and pull my hair. He would call my name for no reason. And-" Evie began to develop tears in her eyes. "But now he's gone and we will remember him." Evie passed the mic to Carlos._

 _"He was someone you could look up too. And I'm not just talking about height." Carlos always cracked jokes when something was depressing. "But he was a great friend and a great team mate. I hope to let his legacy be remembered for all." Carlos then passed the mic to Mal who was already crying._

 _"I just want to say that Jay was a dear friend to me. He used to steal food for all of us on the Isle and make sure we had clothes. He was like my guardian angel. So I hope that everyone remembers how Jay was a hero and not a villain." Mal then passed the mic back to her future husband._

 _"People of Auradon I give you the statue of Jay son of Jafar." The curtain pulled off of the structure to reveal a statue of Jay. Below the statue had his name and a quote. The quote said he was always a hero at heart even when he thought he was a villain. Everyone would soon remember Jay as his statue was outside of the castle. Ben had put the statue where everyone could see and remember Jay. Jay had been buried where all the heroes were put. He was truly a hero and will this statue it proved that he should be living among the dead heroes in the sky._

 _As life went on everyone thing seemed quiet. Ben and Mal were planning their wedding while Evie was spending more time with Doug. But Carlos couldn't get over the fact that Jay was dead. He would lock himself in his dorm and wouldn't come out for days. It really took a toll on Carlos. Until a girl named Jane came along and took him under her wing. She fixed him up and soon they both fell for each other. Carlos soon became back to his regular self. But everyday to remember Jay he would visit his grave and statue. It was Carlos' way of honoring a friend he had lost._

 _Ben becoming fully King was a little challenging but he managed to do it. And just three months until April where Ben and Mal would get married. Ben was excited to finally marry his true love. She wasn't a villain and he knew that. Sure not everyone saw the good in her but Ben believed that everyone was good until they proved they were evil. Soon everything would be right in the world._

 _To Be Continued..._

 _[Next chapter will be about Mal and Evie and Jane. Then after that the last chapter will be about the wedding.]_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Epilogue_**

 _Evie was doing great too. She had opened a fashion boutique so she could sell her clothes and make clothes for everyone. But Evie spent most of her time making the groom and brides outfits. Plus she had to make the brides maids outfits. Of course Evie was the made of honor and Jane and Lonnie were the other brides maids. Evie made Mals gown a little out of Mals comfort zone while she made Bens a little more Mal style. But over the few months Evie became close to Doug more. Evie also knew she didn't have to be dumb so she and Doug would often have competitions to see who knew the most. Evie knew that her and Doug would have a future together as he made her feel like no one else did. Plus she didn't have to dumb herself down for him._

 _Everyone is probably wondering about Audry. She wasn't in the story much but Audry is now on the Isle of the Lost. She's been there since the four villain kids were defeated. Audry was banned from Auradon and will live the rest of her life on the Isle. There have been rumors that Audry runs the show over there now. At least she's a queen somewhere._

 _And as for Mal, she has been getting used to being loved by Ben. She's also been getting used to being princess soon to be Queen. Mal loves it in Auradon as Ben always surprises her with gifts and lunches. He once had lunch brought to Mals room when she was sick. Everyday they would eat lunch together. It was their tradition. Anyways back to Mal, she had grown so much from being off the Isle but she still wasn't done learning. There was a lot more to being good than she thought. In the end Mal became a mix of good and evil as she would play pranks and things like that on everyone. Mal was quickly looked at like a role model. She broke the system of you ether had to be good or evil._

 _To Be Continued..._

 _[Last chapter next.]_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Epilogue_**

 _As the wedding was being set up Mal was in her dorm. Looking at the dress Evie made for her. It was only a matter of minutes before Evie would come get her so she could get married to her true love, Ben. Ben was her everything, he saved her in a ways a person could save you. Ben was her true hero and now the day had come for her to marry her hero._

 _There was a knock on the door._

 _"Mal it's time!" Evie said through the door._

 _"Just a minute!" Mal responded back before using magic to do her hair and put on the gown. Mal then opened the door. "Let's do this thing." Mal smiled for what seemed like one of the only times. She was truly happy._

 _"Yay." Evie squealed. "Let's go they have a limo waiting for you. Also don't trip, this is going to be on live TV." Everyone was inside the throne room when Mal stepped out of the car. Not a person in sight. Bens parents had invited all there closets friends and their children. About 12,000 people were attending their wedding. Not to mention the other people going to watch it on tv. Mal grew more and more nervous as she climbed the stairs up to the big doors. Was she really cut out for this? She didn't know the answer to it._

 _The doors opened before Mal as she stood there behind them. Everyone stood up looking at her. She took a deep breath before walking down the aisle. Mal only kept her eyes on her love. His mouth practically dropped open as he saw her long heart shaped purple with blue tint wedding dress. Evie tried to incorporate both of their favorite colors. That's why Ben was wearing a blue suit with purple tint. When Mal reached Ben he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

 _"Your so beautiful." Ben whispered to Mal._

 _"Thanks and I like the purple." Mal teased. The ceremony went on till they finally had to say I do._

 _"I do." Ben said._

 _"I do." Mal also said._

 _"You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. Ben slowly came in and kiss Mal. At that time she knew she made the right choice and that soon both of their worlds could live together. Villains kids and hero kids could live as one. Ben and Mal proved that the day they got married. That was also the same day that Mal took her destiny to change the future as she was know the new queen of Auradon._

 _The End..._

 _[If you guys would like a spin off of their kids then let me know in the review section and what should be in the story. If you guys would like a whole different story that doesn't have to do with The Descendants Series then let me know that in the review section and what you would like in that story.]_


End file.
